Many light emitting devices use drivers to drive light emitters, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other light sources. The forward voltage of LEDs varies with temperature and possibly other factors. As the forward voltage increases, the voltage required to be supplied by the drivers to drive the LEDs increases. In many devices, the voltage required by the LEDs can increase beyond the capability of the drivers. The result is low intensity light emission or no light emission.